Little Turtle
by yurayang
Summary: I was only 15 when I fell in love. They told me it wasn't really love and that I was too young to fall in love. You don't have to be old to love. You can fall in love at any age.


_**L**__**i**__**t**__**t**__**l**__**e **__**T**__**u**__**r**__**t**__**l**__**e**_

written by: mz_cutie_yang_girl

Start writing: February 20, 2009, 9:47:27 PM

**Key:**

Pa- Park Sunbae

Prince k- Kim Jongmin

Jerk- Jung Jae ho

Butthead- Jung Lee hoon

Park Yura

Park Soojin

Prologue

I was only 15 when I fell in love. They told me it wasn't really love

and that I was too young to fall in love. You don't have to be

old to love. You can fall in love at any age. Jung Jae ho, the

guy I fell in love with. The one who stole my first kiss,

he was my first boyfriend.

6 months of dating him was precious until one day, out of the blue,

he went and broked my heart. I though it was all a dream,

but it wasn't. That night Park Yura told me, not to fall

in love, but I did. I fell on floor crying.

But now I've learned from my mistake 3 years ago,

not to fall in love too hard.

I've learned that everyone in their life gets their

heart broken. It's not just yourself who gets a

broken heart, it's everyone.

Chapter 1

"Yah Yura wait for me, you freakin b*tch!!!"

i was yelling at her when she ran out the door

"hahaha c'mon Sunbae, why you freakin slow!!"

Oh i forgot to introduce myself

i'm Park Sunbae, i go to Seoul high school. I'm 18 years

old. Park Yura that is my cousin go to my school too.

She's the sames age as me....isn't that great or what...

Me and Yura have been best friend for a long

time. I don't know but when we first met

eachother when we were little

we just *finger snap* just like that and

became best friend...........

"hey Sunbae, we're here."

i took a look at the school....

dang it's hella big

"c'mon let's go, watcha waiting for?"

"uhh oh nothin."

i look to the side and i saw these bunch of

guys hang outside of the school gate.

"yah Sunbae don't they look hot?"

damn is Yura only interest in guys???

"umm i don't know..."

one guy turn and look at me

"hey umm Yura who's that guy looking at me?"

o_O

"oh that's Jung Lee hoon, you know his friend Kim Jongmin

is the best looking guy in our school you know!!"

oh that's Jung Lee hoon...hmm he is good looking and

stuff, but is it the guy next to him??

"is that guy next to Lee hoon, Jae ho???"

"uhhh yeah, i forgot to tell you that

he goes to our school too......"

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yura why didn't you tell me?"

" teehee gosh i forgot, i was so excited

that your going to school with me

so i forgot to tell you...."

"oh okay it's alright"

Lee hoon is still staring at me

and then he walk toward to us

"hey are you Park Yura cousin?"

"uhh yeah...."

"oh really nice to meet you, i'm Jung Lee hoon"

"nice to meet you Jung Lee hoon, i'm Park

Sunbae"

"Yah Jae ho, Jongmin come over here!!"

I could see that Jongmin gave me a glare

psst wats his problem

but why is Lee hoon yelling for them to come

over here??

wtf is this guy doing???

oh shiet should i run??

should i scream???

no no no they will think i'm insane

(gasp) shiet where's yura???

"yah wat chu want??"

Jae ho yelled

sigh...that guy still the same

but who's that girl next to him???

"uhh i think i gotta go"

"no you have to meet my other friend!!"

Jongmin, Jae ho and that other girl

is coming toward us. oh shiet oh shiet

wat should i do??

*zoom*

i just ran off, cuz i don't want to see Jae ho

face......it just really hurts me, for him

being with another girl

i heard Lee hoon yelling, shiet i shouldn't have run off

**Lee hoon POV**

when we were at the school gate, i saw that

Park yura walking with a girl...i'm pretty sure

that's her cousin that just transfer here

i was looking at her because damn she is so cute looking

but somehow the looking turn into staring O_O

she was looking at me too

i walk toward them

"hey are you Park Yura cousin?"

"uhh yeah...."

"oh really nice to meet you, i'm Jung Lee hoon"

haha is she scare of me i don't

think that's a good thing then

"nice to meet you Jung Lee hoon, i'm Park

Sunbae"

wow i am right she is Park Yura cousin

but if you look up close she is much cuter

i should introduce her to Jongmin and Jaeho

"Yah Jae ho, Jongmin come over here!!"

"yah wat chu want??"

Jae ho yelled back

damn that bitch just come over here

i found a cute a*s girl

"uhh i think i gotta go"

what's wrong with her?

i think she's afraid of me...

"no you have to meet my other friend!!"

they were walking toward us when i turn back to

her she was gone....

damn she's fast i should of hold on to her

i look at them, Jongmin look bored as ever

Jae ho was suprised like he saw some meteor that

just fall out of nowhere

i wonder wats wrong with him

"Yah Jae ho what's wrong you?"

he ignore me and walk away

damn wats wrong with this guy now

"Yah Jae ho oppa, wats wrong"

Soojin questioning him

something going on with him and Sunbae...........

Chapter 2

*huf huf huf*

i'm going to kill Yura if i see her again

"hey Sunbae, where did you go? i was so worried"

eww Yura sounds so corny but

TARGET!!!!! just what i was looking for

teehee, who told her to appear when i was

planning to kill her

puahhahahaha

i was walking toward her smirking

"ey Sunbae, stop smirking it's creepy u know that right?"

"yes and i'm going to kill you for ditching me!!!"

she ran off screaming like a psycho

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, umma, appa!!!! help me she caught me

ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!i haven't even confess who i like

yet, and she's going to kill me!!!"

"O_O^"

wtf who does she likes???

still i was suprised that she likes someone and not telling me, but

i'm still gonna kill her.

"Yah why are you screaming, i'm not even holding

onto you...."

"no your gonna kill me!!, stop let me go, it's scary"

"(heavy sigh)Yah look behind you!!!"

"Noooo ahhhhhhhhh"

when is she going to turn around, does she even know that something

caught her skirt???

oh well i'll just leave her here then.....

hmph i'm going to ditch her like she ditch me

i walk to the main office and the ajumma there

gave me my schedule

1st hr

when i first enter the classroom

omg i cant believe i am seeing............

it's Yura, and Jongmin *sigh*

i'm going to have so much fun with this

girl -_- Plus what's wrong with

Jongmin he seem sad. He's just looking out the

windows, like dozing off.........O_O

"Annyeong haseyo, I'm Miss. Kang, nice to

meet you. Please introduce

yourself to the class."

-miss kang

"Nae, Annyeong haseyo, my name is Park Sunbae and

i hope we all can be friends!! ^-^"

"you could take a seat now."

"Nae"

"yah Sunbae, come and sit next to me, yah

you nerd could you move please?

hey Sunbae come and sit next to me!!!"

sigh...all she could do to that kid which she call nerd

just push him away to make a spot

for me to sit....wow i'm really lucky sitting next to her......-_-

But still i was wondering wats wrong with Kim Jongmin....

--------------------------------

(end of school)

"hey Yura who do you like?"

"huh.....uhhh noone why?"

please girl i could tell, don't think i'm all stupid

hehehehe your blushing and stuttering duhh.........

wat else people could so tell

"liar, tell me who you like!!!"

"well i like this one guy name.......uh...."

"uh huh, go on."

"uh Jung...yeah you know....."

"you like Jung Jae ho???"

wow i'm suprised

"fcuk no ewwwwww ewww eww!!!!!!!!!!!"

she was screaming hella loud

and then she ran off, just like that

hmmm i wonder who does she likes???

although i only know two Jung, maybe there

might be other Jung kid in our school......

but soon her so called "crush" is gonna be reveal......

Chapter 3

i was playing game that night on the computer

when my phone rang

*ring ring*

"Yuh Boh Sae Yo"

- "hey Sunbae what are you doing?"

"umm nothing why?"

- "then come and meet me outside of the school okies. oh

plus wear something nice or something like

a skirt okies"

"why at 7, it's late and why would

i wear a skirt?"

- "come on dude don't chu wanna meet my other friends?"

"umm yeah but wat about tommorow a school?"

- "no now okies, remember

something nice okies hang up "

damn that girl hang up on me wat a b*tch

i went down stairs, damn it's so quiet

(oh you might be wondering if i have any bro or sis....

well i have two sis that is married and live in the country

side in korea and well my bro went studying aboard in

Japan. So it's just me, umma and appa.)

"umma, appa??.......i'm going to out okay?"

"who are you going with?"

my mom answer in the kitchen

"i'm going with Yura"

"okay what time are you coming back?"

"well i'm not for sure, maybe around 9 or

10 something..."

"okay but don't cause any trouble. oh yeah

tommrow your appa is going to introduce you

to his boss son okay.."

"........."

"so don't be out so late, and come and

get some rest too."

"umma, who is appa boss son?"

"his boss really like you to meet his son"

"umm oh okay then, bye umma..."

i wonder who is this son my appa want me to meet???

--------------------------------

as soon as i arrived there i saw Yura and a bunch

of other guys leaning on

the school gate

"yah Yura!!!!"

"Yah Sunbae why you so late? we've been waiting

for 15 min"

"it's only been 15 min!!"

"fine w/e get in the car!!"

"where are we goin?"

i asked Yura curiously

"just somewhere....oh yeah i heard that your

going to meet Kim Jongmin tommrow"

"him, well

forget it let's go have fun."

"uhhh okay....get in the car then!!" yura shouted

-------------------------------------

Chapter 4

the ride was short but as soon as we got

there i saw it said something about clubing.......

"ummm Yura, are we going clubbing?"

"we'll yeah, that's why it's called

a 'Club'"

i didnt know that we were going clubbing.

Even when i was back at my old place/cities

i didnt even going clubbing

"c'mon watcha waiting for, let's go!!!"

".....uhh okkkaaayyy........."

when we're in the club, damn all these lights makes

dizzy

me and Yura went to sit

at a bar in the club

"yah Sunbae you wanna drink?"

"uhh no thanks"

"oh okay then, sir one soju and a

glass of water please"

"uhh Yura who's the other guy that we

came with?"

"oh those are my cousin, why?"

"oh okay, umm wat time is it?"

"well it's 8:30 why?"

Yura said that while still looking at her watch

"i think i should go now"

"no why now the others are coming"

"who the other?"

still confused but what i thought that it's only us

"oh it's Jongmin, Jae ho, and Lee hoon"

why didnt she tell me this....if she had told me that Jae ho

was coming then i wouldn't have come, maybe he's

coming with that Soojin b*tch too

(ahem, when did i started to call her a b*tch?)

"oh here they come!!"

i turn and saw Jongmin and Jae ho looking at me...

But how come Jongmin is smiling at me?

that's kinda ackward.......

"hey Sunbae is here too!!!!"

why is Jung Lee hoon so happy?

we just met each other today for the

first time..

why is everybody so quiet???

That's when Yura broke in

"Yah Lee hoon wanna go dance?"

Yura asked out of nowhere

"uhh sure, Sunbae wanna come?"

"no it's okay, i'll just watch ^-^"

"oh okay then, c'mon Lee hoon your so slow"

Yura said

we went to find a place to sit

it was silence between me, Jae ho, and Jongmin.

Jae ho who is drinking and staring at me at the

same time. Which i think it's kinda creepy, and

Jongmin who is texting

"uhh Sunbae we need to talk"

Jae ho said

Chapter 5

"uhh Sunbae we need to talk"

Jae ho said. I was shock that

he want to say something to me

"what do you want i have nothing to talk to

you!!"

i was yelling

"c'mon please i need to talk to you

it's really important!!"

then Jongmin just budge in

"dude if she said that she doesnt want

to talk to you then she doesnt want to

talk to you don't you get that"

Jongmin said that calmy while still texting

"do not interfere in our problem Jongmin, don't

you know?"

"i do know, but i don't know if you know when

a girl said that she doesn't want to talk

to you"

after that Jongmin grab my arm and walk started

to walk away

then you wanna know what happen?

Jae ho grab my other arm and yelled

"let go of my women arm right now!!!"

"who said she was your women, i thought Soo jin

was your women. Oh now your playing on her

like that?"

"i never liked Soo jin it's just that she kept on

bothering me"

"psst please the other day i saw you and her making

out"

then Jae ho let go of my arm then

punch Jongmin in the face

*Punch*

then Jongmin punch Jae ho back

*Punch*

oww that gotta hurt, after that Jongmin took my

hand and went out the door

we were walking for a bit, then

we reach a park like 10 min from the club.

we sat down and i started to apologize to him

"uhhh, umm....i'm sorry to cause trouble for the

both of you"

"it's alright, me and him were never friend. We

were 3 years ago"

i kinda saw a little tears in his eye, because

it was reflecting the parks pond.

plus his face was kinda swollen up

"well umm....what happen 3 years ago?"

"well okay i'll tell you the story"

Chapter 6

***Flash Back***

_Jongmin freshman year_

_he saw this one girl that he liked so much _

_that was his next door neighboor. One day_

_he told Jae ho that he loved_

_that girl that he saw........_

_it was love at first sight to him. _

_They even give eachother nickname_

_he named her little turtle and she named_

_him big turtle....(isn't that cute)_

_They played together, eat together and _

_even share icecream and other_

_stuff together. _

_He doesn't know if the _

_girl likes him because_

_although her and him have _

_nice time together maybe she only_

_like him as a brother........_

_But one day when Jae ho came over to his house, _

_he knew that, that was the_

_girl that Jongmin loved. Jae ho asked Sunbae _

_to be his girl friend and Sunbae said yes....._

_The reason why Sunbae said yes to Jae ho_

_because she liked him too._

_Jongmin didn't even have the chance_

_to confess Sunbae that he loved her, and_

_wanted her to be his girlfriend. He didn't_

_want to let her go because he loved her alot..._

_Jongmin was angry at Jae ho, but Jae ho didn't_

_care. Jae ho said 'if you love her you should learn_

_how to let her go, because she want to be happy'..._

_They started going out and that's when Jongmin _

_and Jae ho friendship was over because_

_of one girl.......that was Sunbae_

***End of FlashBack***

(i've bet you been wondering why

they don't call eachother by the

name because they've got the nickname

and sometime Sunbae call Jongmin

Jongiee, and sometimes Jongmin called

Sunbae Suniee..So they don't really

know eachother real name, except for

the nick, and the first word of their

name)

Is he big turtle? i wonder what's that

girl name, and where did he met her?

"yah, why are you crying?"

"snif snif...oh i'm sorry, but i gotta

go now"

is he my big turtle from 3 years ago

when we were still freshman??

Jongmin POV

hmm why is she crying??

does she know who is my little turtle??

i don't think she does, but she does look like my

little turtle from 3 years ago too...

i wonder why Jae ho want to talk to her

is she really my little turtle?

"yah, why are you crying?"

i think that was kinda harsh, but i dont even

know her that much...

"snif snif...oh i'm sorry, but i gotta

go now"

she just ran off like i said something

that she know...or does she?

Chapter 7

Sigh, it's just my second day of school

and it feel like i've been there forever.

oh yeah i remember that i have to meet

my appa boss 'son' today, i wonder

how does he look like???

"yah Sunbae, where you been all night?"

"oh i went home, of course where would

i go?"

"oh because you just ditch me at the party

with Jung Lee hoon"

"but isn't that good, cause you like him."

hahahaha she's speechless, whoah so i am

right huh???

"so am i right?"

hahaha she's still speechless

"dude if your not going to talk i'm

going to go you know."

"okay okay i admit that i do like him, but...."

"but what?"

"but i don't think he like me"

"sigh..well tell him you like him and

so he know you like him you

know....."

sigh...all she did was just nodded

what an babo.

[[*babo = stupid/idiot]]

I was in class when i saw Jongmin came

in....i saw him looking at me smiling

*shiver*

when he was half way to his desk his back

was still facing me but he said

"about the thing yesterday i was

wondering if you know her?"

oh shiet oh shiet

what should i say, of course i'm her.

The girl your talking

about but what should i say?

"No i don't know her"

"oh okay just wondering"

"why you still miss her

from all these years, from

what she did that to you.

She hurted you and you still

love her?!?!"

i was so mad, i started yelling

"You make it seem like you know her"

"Because it is her!!"

Chapter 8

"Because it is her!!"

GASP, i can't believe Yura said that

"what did you say Yura?"

Jongmin question her

"i said it is-"

"no it's not!!!"

i cut her off because

don't want to hurt

anybody at this

moment

everybody in the classroom was dead

quiet

i ran out the classroom, tears droping from

my eyes. i don't know why i'm crying

i went outside the school ground and sat on

a bench....

*huek huek huek huek*

"why are you crying?"

that voice sounds familiar somehow....

it is Jongmin??

i look up and it's Jung Lee hoon

"why are you crying?"

"oh it's nothing"

"something going on, is it

because of Jae ho?"

i shook my head

"then what is it?

can you tell me?"

Lee hoon asked

"if i tell you could you not

tell anyone, especially Jongmin?"

he look at me really suprised to

hear Jongmin named in it

"okay could you do that?"

i asked him again

"well uhh okay then"

--------------------------------

after i told him the story back then

when we were freshman

he was really suprised

(although we were 15, we still

acts like kids....teehee)

"oooo so that's how you and Jae ho

end up to be together, oh ic..Is that

why the first time when

Jongmin see you that's why he

gave you a glare because you

look like the girl he used to love alot"

"i am the girl that he used to love alot

even until this day i still felted

guilty because i did

that to him"

"Then come back to me, it's not too late"

someone said out of nowhere

i know that voice

i turn around and saw him....

and that someone was

Jung Jae ho

Chapter 9

Jae ho was walking toward us, smirking

"do you know that i still miss you,

do you know that i still love you

so come back to me Sunbae"

i was speechless, i didn't know what to

say so i stood there

"answer me honestly do you

still love me?"

everyone was out of sight

except for me, Lee hoon and Jae ho

it suddenly started pouring

"answer me Sunbae, do you still

love your big turtle?

if you don't then come back to

me i'll love you more than

back then"

"don't even think about

taking her away this time

Jae ho, i wont let her

go because all these years

i still love her"

Jongmin yelled across from all of us

i saw Jongmin standing there giving Jae ho

a glare

I could see him clentching his fist

"Are you Jongiee?"

i said it almost a whisper

"what if i am"

i thought he couldn't hear me. But

he answer back

i couldn't believe what i have asked

i know i shouldn't but it just slip out

"now can i ask you something?"

i just nodded my head while

looking at the ground

"okay, be honest are you Suniee?"

"she's not the girl your looking for Jongmin,

she's my girl"

Jae ho said while putting his arm around me, on

my shoulder. I push him back and yell at him

"get away from me Jae ho!!!

we were through 3 years

ago!!"

i stood there in the rain crying

i thought nobody had notice but someone

came and hug me

"huek huek, why did this all happen?"

"it's okay, don't cry. I'm here to

protect you"

Jongmin words comfort me alot more

than i expect

i saw Jae ho standing there looking at the

wet ground in a angry expression

Then he just walk away

it left me and Jongmin standing in the rain

"i better go now!!"

Lee hoon said out of nowhere

ookkaayy i thought he left already??

okay now he did, he ran after Jae ho

"i'm sorrie Jongiee, for wat i did

in the past, i thought that you didn't

like me the way i like you so....

that's why i went out with

Jae Ho"

i said while kind of crying

"it's okay, i forgive you. Well it's kind of

my fault to for not telling you how

much i love you and telling

you not to leave me

and go with Jae Ho"

Jongmin said while patting my head

i push him away

"Yah i'm not a dog okay!!"

i kinda got a little bit mad at him

for patting my head

"Okay i'm sorry, now let's go inside

we're getting wet out here in

the rain"

Jongmin pulled me beside him

"okay then"

i smile happily

then everything became blurry...and I suddenly fell

(is that what you call fainted? hmmm i think so) ---- the author's note

Chapter 10

i woke up feeling so tired,

and hot. I put my hand on my forehead

dang it feels hot

"so you awake now?"

Jongmin was next beside me

i look around he was in my house, in my room

next to my bed!!!!

OH MY GOSH i hope he didn't do

anything...i'll kill him forsure if he did.

"dang you been sleeping for hours" he complained

"well jealous?" I said

"no plus you have a fever, go back and rest i'll get your food for you okay! Brb"

with that he disappear out the door.

(sigh) do i really have a fever? I sigh once again and got up

"yah!!!! I told you to get a rest, not get up and wonder around like a bear that just came out of hibernation!!"

Jongmin shouted

"Yah!!! Who said I was a bear?!?" I shot back

"hehe, nvm. Just eat your soup, I made it especially for you!" He said

"Wait!!! What about school?" I inquired

"Oh that, I told the nurse that I'd take you home because well your sick and nobody came and pick you up." (sigh)

what a guy

"What? How can she believe you?" I question

"Dumbass she's my aunt!!" with that he flinched my forehead

"Ohhhhhh...okay...." I said

"Here eat your soup...." he push it in my face

"Yah, it's hot!! Don't do that!" I shouted

"Okay okay fine..here happy?" he replied

"Yup ^-^"

With that I ate the soup he made especially for me..^-^

------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11

I stayed home at least 3 days, and plus Jongmin stayed with me too.

"Yah, Jongmin....where's my umma and appa?" I inquired

"Oh your appa and umma are out of town." WHAT?!?

"Why?"

"Because they have to visit someone out of the country, I think it's one of your relative." he said in confusion


End file.
